1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device for the recording of information data on, and the reproduction of information data from an optical disk, and a control method therefor, and relates particularly to a disk device that, even when a blackout occurs during the recording of information data on an optical disk, can record succeeding information data on the optical disk, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when the supply of power to a disk device is cut off, due, for example, to a blackout that occurs during the recording of information data in a VR (Video Recording) mode, the recording of information data on the optical disk is forcibly terminated, instead of the normal recording end processing being performed for the optical disk. In such a case, when the supply of power to the disk device has been recovered, control information to be recorded as part of the end process for the optical disk, i.e., RTR_VMGI (Real Time Recording_Video Management Information), is not recorded on the optical disk, so that the next recording start address on the optical disk is not specified, and subsequently, information data can not be recorded on the optical disk. Further, even if the recording of the control information RTR_VMGI on the optical disk is designated each time a title for information data is recorded, when the supply of power to the disk device is cut off, due, for example, to a blackout, before the control information RTR_VMGI has been recorded on the optical disk, the recording of the control information RTR_VMGI can not be accomplished. Thus, when the supply of power to the disk device has been recovered, the control information RTR_VMGI is not available on the optical disk, the next recording start position for the optical disk can not be specified, and the additionally available information data can not be recorded on the optical disk. Furthermore, in order to store the control information RTR_VMGI in a flash memory during the recording of information data on the optical disk, a large memory capacity is required for the flash memory.
There is a conventional example wherein, after power has been turned on, a discontinuous point along a time axis is detected by scanning index data, and wherein, based on index data for the detected discontinuous point, and in accordance with a location in a file corresponding to the discontinuous point, a recording start point is designated and the recording of information data is restarted (see, for example, JP-A-2004-289694).